1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service mode of a video cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for interactively checking an error of a system following instruction pictures on a television screen by using a remote controller during a test or a repair thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video cassette tape recorder is designed and manufactured with a spec adequate to a received television broadcasting type. Accordingly, manufacturers of the video cassette tape recorder adopt a scheme for improving a productivity by an unification and a standardization of components thereof in order to produce various products adequate to various broadcasting types in one processing line.
Therefore, the manufacturers must consider early on in a development stage that several similar broadcasting type sets can be manufactured by one processing line by adding options to a conventional broadcasting type set. So, researchers have invested a relatively long amount of time and effort in developing test products corresponding to various options and in testing the same.
In the development of the products, the testing thereof or an after service, a technique for systematizing an error check of the sets to improve the workability has been required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,647 discloses a technique for systematizing the error check of the sets. The error check systematizing technique is adopted to products so as to be efficiently utilized in the after service.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,892 discloses a technique capable of checking and adjusting the video cassette tape recorder from a remote location by using a telephone line.
However, so far, there is no way to easily check an error of a set without any special testing instruments and to display the check result thereof in detail.